The Teenage Slayer Zashley
by Zashley4life
Summary: Its based on Buffy the Vampire slayer but has a Zashley twist to it. Ashley as Ashley Summers ignore A.Carter Buffy Zac Angel/Angelus ect.. ps. Don't own anything but the story line that I made up


**Chapter-1 ~Phone Call that changed my life forever~**

I was in my room lying on my stomach listening to Paramore; I had just finished studying for my biology test tomorrow. All of a sudden, I heard my cell ring, it was my friend Janice reminding me to study which I had already done for 3 hours. "Ashley!" Mom called from downstairs. "Someone's on the phone for you!" I shut off my cd player and answered, "Be right down, mom!" with saying that I ran down to my mother. She smiled and handed me the phone. I smiled back and placed the phone to my ear, "hello?" There was no reply. I asked again "hello? Who is this?" I could make out a slight huffing sound coming from the other end, "Are you Ashley? Ashley Carter?" The man asked finally. "Yes, who are you? And how do you know me?" I asked feeling confused and creped out at the same time. "Oh (laughs) I'm Jake Canton from your math class, you seem to have mistakenly taken my test paper and I took yours (laughs,)" I laugh not remembering him but I pretended to, so I did not sound superficial to him. "Right Jake umm I'll give that back to you first thing Monday morning for sure" He sighed then replied, " I'm going out of town next week with my parents can't we just meet right now?" I turn my head to the clocked on the wall reading 10:46pm on it. "Don't you find it abit late to do the exchange thingy right now, Jake?" He let out another sigh but this time in a more irritated fashion. "My parents want it now, please Ashley!" He pleaded. I looked at the clock again reading this time 10:48pm. "Okay Jake where do you wanna meet?" I asked feeling a yawn coming on soon. "Near the old cemetery, I live near there and I'm grounded so I can't go far, you know parents?" I feel my lips forming into a small smile "I here ya, Jake, I'm on my way right now." I get off the phone, let my mom know where and why I'm going and left.

**Chapter-2 ~ Something I can't believe ~ **

I drive to the creepy old cemetery and stop the car. I get out and take a quick glance at it. Feeling shivers going up and down my spine I walk around the corner to look for this Jake person but I didn't see anyone. The wind felt icy on my skin as if I were terrified of walking any farther as if I were frozen in fear, which was really quite ridiculous since there was nothing to be afraid of at the moment. "Why did you have to live near this creepy place, Jake guy" I take a deep breath and open the cemetery gate feeling confident yet creped out at the same time. I walk further into the cemetery scoping for a six teen year old guy with glasses and geeky clothes. Suddenly I see someone faintly through the gross smog coming towards me, I think it is Jake? "Jake? Is that you?" I call out to him through the now thick fog. He is not replying just coming closer and closer towards my direction. Soon he is face to face with me not looking anything like what I had thought. He is blonde with dark brown eyes and wearing a silk black shirt exposing his muscular chest but it's too foggy to see a good perspective of his pants though. He tilted his head and handed me a piece of paper reading not math but... '_It's your time to go_. I look back up at Jake confused. He smiles and says "Hello Ashley" He turns his face down as if he were in deep pain then turns back to me revealing fangs, and a face so horrifying that I ran. HE IS A MONSTER?!!! I can hear him chasing me, snarling and growling. I doge every tombstone in my way and continue to run faster still I hear him stocking me through the cemetery. I feel my legs start to get weaker with every step I take. He is getting faster and closer to me. I continue running not looking back once. Suddenly the horrifying creature throws me to the ground and holds me down so I can't get away. I see my life past before my eyes as he turns my head to expose the pulse on my neck which was beating rapidly. Now I don't know what to do, I am helpless but I don't want to be. I can now feel the points of his fangs put pressure to my skin. Then he stabbed them into my neck draining me of my life. I see a stick lying next to me and I know that I shouldn't just lay here motionless. I should try to get away once again. Feeling very weak, I reach the stick and without any thought, at all I stabbed him in the heart through his back. He lifts his head and exposing his blood dripping mouth and pain in his face he turn to dust! The wind blew the dust off my body. I stumbled to my knees then to my feet. I can feel the warm blood now trickling down my neck. I feel so weak I can barely walk. I need help I need to get home. I force body to my car and I drove back home. Thankfully, I found a first aid in the kitchen so I can clean up my wound without letting my mom find out what had happened tonight. I grab a glass of water and walk upstairs. To my surprise, my mother was already in bed sleeping so I gave her a kiss and went to my room. I close my door and walk over to my mirror attached to my dresser. I examine the now bandaged wound in confusion and curiosity. "I was attacked by a vampire? Vampires don't exist its clearly not possible or is it?" I question myself then I curl up in my bed and blankets staring at my pastel blue walls thinking about the attack. I finally fall asleep and dream about the attack all night.

**Chapter-3 ~ The scary truth about me ~**

Next morning I awake fix my wound, freshen up and walk downstairs to eat breakfast. My mother is making eggs, toast whilst squeezing an orange to make fresh orange juice to go along with the whole ensemble. "Good morning Ashley" She says smiling at me. "Morning mom" I said as I reached a glass from across the table and poured myself some orange juice. I notice my mom looking at my neck in discuss. "What?" I ask confused. "I take it you and Jake had a good time last night Ashley?" She says still looking at me in discuss. "Whoa! What are you talking about?" I ask even more confused then before. "Ashley your hiding your neck, it's a little obvious!" She scolded. I place my hand on my bandage and think of the attack. "Well Ashley?" She interrupted my train of thought and started to glare. "Did Jake give you it? Tell me!" My eyes widen "Ewww! Jake is a vicious evil v—uh Loser!" Her left eyebrow lifts in disbelief. "Then why are you hiding your neck?" I try to concoct a lie. "I was lying on my studs and they punctured to wholes in my skin which looks really weird and don't worry I cleaned it up." I can see she believes me now. "I'm gonna go see Janice, okay mom?" I state. She nods and I leave. I decided to walk instead of drive. I actually was going to the library, which I've never been to before. I walk inside the library and go to the front desk. "Um, excuse me" I say nervously. The woman looks down at me. "You're new?" She says with a smile. "Uh, um libraries aren't really my thing all the reading and—I can see the discouragement in her face. "Uh, anyway do you have any books on _Vampires_?" I whisper. She gave me a smile and a look of confusion. "Vampires?" The woman ask loudly. I feel like I'm smaller then a grain of sand right now, could she have said that any louder! I force a smile and nod. "Vampires are located on the top right hand corner shelf in the back." I forced a thank you that sounded not that well convincing and went to the back. I grab a small latter, step on it and run my fingers along the edges of the books until I read '_Vampires & Demons Encyclopedia_. I slid the book out from the shelve it was sitting on and step off the latter. I walk over to an unoccupied table, sit down and open the old book. The first title page read _Vampires_. I turn the page and read the first chapter, which was about the most terrifying attacks then to now. Knowing a good set of knowledge about these creatures of the night, I purchased a library card and took the book out. I got home and went to my room to read some more of it. I was positive that a vampire _did_ attack me. I turned to the last page, which read '_The Slayer_. I turn the page in curiosity and read the first paragraph. '_The slayer is the defender of the innocent and is feared by all evil._ _The slayer has great strength and is mainly a woman. The slayer's job is to save all of humanity. The slayer is to slay Vampires, demons and anything that may be a threat to the human race or more importantly the entire World. The slayer is not immune to death so it is important for her not to die. If at any point the slayer dies another slayer would be chosen to take over. _I close the book, walk over to the window and stare outside. "Who is the slayer?" I close my eyes and keep asking, "Who's the slayer?" I walk into the bathroom and start the shower, take my clothes off and get in. I feel the steamy hot water dance on my skin and close my eyes "I need help…" After my shower, I get out dry myself off and wrap a towel around my body. I walk up to the mirror and wipe the moisture off the glass to see my reflection. I close my eyes before looking at myself in the mirror then opened them "Oh my god!" I shriek. The mirror had written on it, _**'You are, **_in blood. "You are? I'm the- I'm the slayer?" I can't believe this, how can _I_ be the slayer? I'm only sixteen! I hear a soft knock on the door. "Come in, I'm out" Mom opens the bathroom door and peeks her head inside. "Are you okay, Ashley? I heard you shriek." I turn toward the mirror and nothing was there anymore. I turn back to face my mom again. "Uh, I stubbed my toe, don't worry I'm fine. I always over exaggerate everything (laughing)" A look of relief appears over my moms worried expression. "Oh, alright, be more careful next time sweetie." I nod and smile that usually says I understand. She formed a small smile and closed the door behind her then walked back downstairs. As soon as she left turn back to the mirror and all I see is my reflection. I place one hand on the mirror and one hand on my wound, which had miraculously healed and left a little scar. I walk to my room and got dressed then I went downstairs. No one was there; mom had already left for work. I walk into the living room, pick the phone up, and call my dad not to tell him that I'm the slayer just to talk to someone.

**Chapter-4 ~ This my life now ~ **

Wednesday night I'm looking for Vamps. I read up more on slayers and I now know how to defend myself from not being drained again as I was before. Now I bring a sharpened piece of wood along with me, which is called a stake. I jab them in the heart and they are dust. I still am scared but I have more confidence now then before. I'm walking through the cemetery waiting for any Vamps that decide to attack me. I feel a wisp of wind tickle my nose. I hear rustling in the bushes behind me, suddenly not to my surprise a Vampire jumps out to attack me. I turn around and go to stake him when he knocks the wooden stake out of my hand. I look at him with full fear in my eyes. He smiles slyly. "Helpless slayer, you're weak without your stick," He charges towards me I don't know what to do so I kick at him. This sent him flying hard into the mausoleum door. "Screw the stake as my key to survival (laughing)" I run up to him kick him in the face, kick him in the stomach throw him to the ground punch him in the face and stake him. "Now who's helpless?" I put my stake in my shoulder bag and walked back home. As I was walking, my phone started to ring. "Hello?" I asked. "Ashley I just got a job in Sunny dale California and well we're moving tonight" I stopped right in my tracks. "What! Why?" I am so surprised and confused right now. "Ashley, just come home and help me pack please" With that, she hung up. I walk home upset but didn't show my disappointment to my mother. After packing, we left for Sunny dale. We were on the plane for hours and now it was landing in Sunny dale. We got off the plane, took a taxi and went to our new house. Mom opened the door and we both walked inside. There were boxes of our stuff laying everywhere and our furniture had plastic covering it as well. "So, what do you think Ashley?" I nod in approval. "Its really nice mom" Mom gives me a hug and smiles. "I'm glad you like it honey, now go unpack your stuff upstairs I'll do the same for everywhere else okay?" I smile give her a kiss on the cheek and run upstairs to an empty room which was apparently mine. I flop on the empty mattress and stare at the white roof, which I'm not used to. I decide to go for a walk after unpacking. I walk around Sunny dale trying to learn it and get used to it as well since I'm going to be living here in the first place….


End file.
